The Female of the Species
by The Dimension Crossing Mew
Summary: In which Mimi has a problem that Sora can't help with. Palmon and Biyomon learn learn horrifying things about humans. Tai and Izzy panic. The other Digimon are confused. And Joe remains the responsible one, to his regret.


They had been in the Digital World for about a week when Mimi had pulled Sora aside and asked is she could talk to her. When Tai tried to butt in, Mimi had loudly declared that this was a, "girl talk," and dragged Sora off into the underbrush until the boys were out of sight, Biyomon and Palmon trailing behind.

"Okay, we're alone now," Sora said once they stopped. She crossed her arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um…" Mimi blushed and fidgeted, playing with her fingers nervously. "Oh, this is so embarrassing." She took a deep breath. "Do you have any…_products_?" She whispered the last word, blush deepening.

"Products?"

"You know, _feminine products_."

"Oh. Ohhh." Sora averted her gaze, a finger scratching at her chin as she dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt. "I, um. I haven't actually had to deal with that yet. So, uh, sorry."

Mimi slumped. "Great. And all of my stuff was still in the cabin when we ended up here."

"Is it soon?"

"Next week, if I've been keeping track right." Mimi curled her hands up under her chin, "Oh, what am I going to do!" she cried.

"Have you asked Joe?" Sora asked.

"Joe!" Mimi was aghast. "Why would I asked Joe about…this!"

"I mean, Joe has the first aid kit, right?" Sora explained. "It should have gauze and medical pads. Those should work until we can get something better."

"Oh, Sora, that's brilliant!" Mimi gave Sora a quick hug. "Let's get back so I can talk to Joe."

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Palmon asked, raising a hand in the air.

"Why does Mimi need medical pads and gauze, Sora?" Biyomon tilted her head to the side. "Is she hurt?"

"No, no, Biyomon, Mimi isn't hurt." Sora waved her hands in denial, a strained smile on her face. "She's just, uh. Mimi, why don't you explain it."

Back with the boys and their Digimon, Tai was still pouting at not being able to overhear Sora and Mimi's "girl talk." Suddenly, the boys heard Palmon and Biyomon's voices shout, "Human girls do _what_!? From _where_!?" A minute later, the two Digimon walked out of the forest, eyes swirling at the horrifying information they had been given. Behind them, arm in arm, was Sora and Mimi.

Back in the clearing where the group had stopped to rest, Mimi broke away from Sora. "Joe, I need to talk to you," she said, pulling him off to the side by an arm. Once she had made sure that none of the other boys were snooping she began. "Joe, would you be a dear and give me the gauze and medical pads from the first aid kit? Pretty please?"

"What?" Joe waved his hands in front of himself. "I can't give you all of that! What if someone gets hurt?"

Mimi narrowed her eyes. "Joe," she hissed, "if you don't give them to me, someone will _definitely _be getting hurt." She shook her fist in front of his face to emphasize her point.

Joe flinched. "I get it, I get it!" he cried. "But why do you want it?"

Mimi turned away, nose in the air. "It's not appropriate to talk to boys about it. It's a girl thing, you understand."

Joe blanched. Sometimes there were disadvantages to having a father who was a doctor and wanted you to be one too. "Here, take it!" he yelped, scrambling to pull the kit out of his bag. "Take whatever you need!"

"Thanks, Joe. You're the best." She hugged him, planting a quick peck on his cheek before skipping away with the first aid kit.

Dazed, Joe rejoined the boys.

"What was that about, Joe?" Matt asked, glancing at Mimi.

Joe flushed, pushing his glasses up. "Well, if you must know, my official diagnosis is: Girl Problems."

"Huh? Girl problems?" Tai asked.

Izzy, being the genius that he was, put Palmon and Biyomon's screams from earlier and Joe's words together, and simply stated, "Oh, that," before returning to his laptop.

"How do you know about that?" asked Joe.

"I am an extremely curious boy with access to the internet," Izzy replied, not looking up from his laptop's screen. "It's not really a big deal, even if Mimi is younger than usual."

"Wait, does this have something to do with the Talk my dad gave me before camp?" Tai asked.

Matt looked at Tai. "What sort of talk?"

"You know, girls and how they're different from boys," Tai explained.

"All Dad told me before I left for camp was to never go anywhere alone with a girl," Matt said. "He said if I had any questions, he'd tell me when I got back."

"Girls are different from boys?" T.K. asked. "How?"

"We'll tell you when you're older," the four older boys chorused.

"I want to know too, Tai," Agumon said.

"Me too, Matt," Gabumon added.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Matt and Tai repeated.

"Wait a minute," Izzy started, typing paused. "If Mimi's having girl problems…"

"Then she's gonna be…" Tai and Izzy looked at each other and began to panic. They ran around in crazed circles, shouting things like, "What are we going to do?" and, "We're so dead!" The Digimon just sat and watched in confusion.

Palmon and Biyomon were slumped against each other back to back, eyes still whirling. After a few seconds of watching Tai and Izzy, Gomamon turned to them and asked, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Trust us," Palmon said.

"You don't want to know," Biyomon finished.

"Humans can be so funny," Patamon said, landing on Gabumon's head.

"And so odd," Tentomon added.

The Digimon sweatdropped as they continued to watch Tai and Izzy freak out. Humans sure were weird.


End file.
